


Agent DiNozzo

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on a tweet from Michael Weatherly. Don't want to give much else away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent DiNozzo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N a one shot based entirely on Michael Weatherly's Twitter post about a Horse named after Agent DiNozzo.
> 
> The horse is real as is the name of the owner and Jockey none of which belong to me however I do wish them and the horse ever success in the future.
> 
> Disclaimer as well as the above nothing else belongs to me either.

Agent DiNozzo

_**Four years ago.** _

"Seriously Lawana…you called him what?" Tony DiNozzo said lying back on his couch and listening to his best friend on the phone with a grin from ear to ear, "Of course I'm flattered" He laughed, "Just what if he becomes famous?"

He laughed as she answered him. He was blushing but he was glad she couldn't see it.

"So is Steve training him?" he asked slightly interested.

He listened as she told him all about her plans for her new boy.

Closing his phone up he walked to the kitchen and opened a beer….Congratulations DiNozzo….it's a boy.

_**Thursday morning. Present day.** _

Tony walked into work whistling and Ziva and McGee looked up in interest.

"Did you have a good night Tony?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"I did," He smiled, grinning from ear to ear.

The other two agents looked confused.

"So?" Gibbs said…"How's your boy?"

DiNozzo's smile got wider, "He's got a clean bill of health."

"Good," Gibbs said as he sat down, "You lot got nothing to do?" he asked at the shocked faces of Ziva and McGee. "I put money on him DiNozzo; you'd better not let me down." Gibbs growled.

DiNozzo gulped. "Never Boss." He said and focused on his report.

Monday morning.

Walking in the bullpen Tony was on cloud nine; he sat at his desk and opened up his computer to read the new article.

**"AGENT DINOZZO WINS $61,0000!"**

He was pleased by the title and proud to be associated with this.

As McGee and Ziva walked in Vance leaned over the railing.

"DiNozzo…!" he called and walked down the stairs to the office, "Do you want to explain to me why you have 'that' on your computer? If you've been gambling I would prefer it if you would keep the Agency out of it."

"But….I….Director!" Tony stammered "It's not me!" he protested.

"Agent DiNozzo, one of the requisites for becoming Director of a Federal Agency is the ability TO READ!" he snarled.

"Then you should read the whole article Leon," Gibbs said walking into the bullpen, "Well done DiNozzo, I cleaned up on your boy." Gibbs grinned and put a coffee on Tony's desk.

"Your boy….you have a son?" Vance asked.

"No!" Tony now looked confused. Then he looked at Gibbs and they burst out laughing.

The whole floor stopped at the sight of Gibbs laughing.

"It's a horse!" Gibbs said while still laughing.

They pulled up the article about the horse, Agent DiNozzo ridden by jockey Shaun Bridgmohan out of Gate five in the race and how he had ridden in front for the whole race of 1 and 1/16 miles. He had come first in the race and given a good account of himself; they had talked about his trainer Steve and the pride of his owner Lawana on her horse's third win in his career.

The other three looked shocked, "A horse?" Vance said.

"I know the owner and she named the horse after me when she found out I was a federal agent." DiNozzo admitted.

Tony closed the article down and looked at his new screensaver, a picture of the horse and jockey crossing the finishing line.

"What can I say, Lawana picked a winner!" he grinned.

Gibbs groaned and walked back to his desk secretly reminding himself to get Abby to get him a copy of the security footage from this morning so he and Tony could watch the footage of the shock on everyone's faces again and again.

And Tony…..He was just as proud as punch, being inspiration for the name for such a magnificent animal.

 


End file.
